Talk:Demandred
Could be... But I have another idea where Demandred is, or, in this case, WHO he is. My first hint is "let the Lord of Chaos rule" said by Mazrim Taim. So he is a Darkfriend, and a high one. Second: He called himself a false Dragon, around the time the Forsaken were set free. Demandred always wanted to be the Dragon. Third: Taim is almost as strong as Rand. Like Demandred. And for people who think of what RJ once said: "Mazrim Taim is in his late twenties". In ToM Rand says he is almost four and half a century, his years as Lews Therin and in this Age together. So in the Age of Legends he was in his late twenties - of his fifth century. And Demandred was born one day after Lews Therin. If someone knows a reason why Demandred should not be Mazrim Taim, write it. I want to know where he is. Sorry, I didn't read this page earlier. Then I think this one below could be right. But I don't think he's with the Children, because Byar was a tool of Graendal. I think I know where Demandred is... I've been reading through the series again, as well as things on Dragonmount, and I think I've figured out WHERE Demandred is, even if I can't tell you WHO he is (though I think I know). According to RJ, we should be able to figure out who Demandred is based on the evidence presented in the series. I think the two, primary, keys are the following: 1-In Lord of Chaos, Grendael indicates "events in the south" look like Demandred's work, and 2-Demandred prefers to work through proxies. Also important, but not as critical as the first two, the fact that Demandred was the only Chosen specifically shown to enter Shayol Ghul and receive the Dark One's missive to "let the Lord of Chaos rule". Based on the first, we can determine roughly which nation Demandred is in. First, there are only 4 nations along the south coast of Randland: Tear, Illian, Altara, and Meyene. Second, we can assume Grendael meant south of her lair in Arad Doman, indicating either Tarabon, Almoth Plain, Amadicia, Altara, and Ghealdan. Looking at those nations, we can begin to eliminate the obvious nations where Demandred is NOT: Tear (Bel'al), Illian (Sammael), Almoth Plain (mostly empty space), Tarabon (Moghedien), Meyene (RJ has barely mentioned it the entire series...nothing happening there), Altara (not even a unified nation as such, and nothing really happening there). That leaves us with two choices, Ghealdan and Amadicia. Now, given the second statement, it would seem obvious to assume it's Ghealdan, because of all the Chaos caused by the Dragonsworn. However, Masema has been causing problems for quite some time, even before Demandred's trip to Shayol Ghul. So, that leaves us with Amadicia. Look at what Pedron Niall has been doing. He's going against everything the Children of the Light stand for, and trying to manipulate the situation with Rand to unite the world against Rand. He is, actually, furthering the aims of the Dark One by uniting people against Rand. However, he doesn't to anything openly. In the end, I think we'll see that the Children are Demandred's proxies. He would like nothing better than to see Lews Therin destroyed so he can finally win. Now, I'm not saying Pedron Niall is Demandred...but that's another topic. "No matter how great your successes, nor how dismal your failures, there will always be approximately 1 billion people in China who don't give a damn."--Chinese Relativity Axiom 23:49, April 4, 2010 (UTC) I have some bad news for you, Pedron Niall is dead. I have seen a number of net sites that agree that he is one of the Children of the Light in particular a part where Valda is walking through the Whitecloak camp and smells decay and filth. This is probably due to Demandred Travelling from the Blight (smells like decay) back into camp--GuanYu79 06:47, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Demandred can not be Jarid Sarand Jarid Sarand appears somewhere end TFoH or LoC, I'm not sure. I AM sure he is on screen somewhere. Not to mention that a part of the prologue is revealed, and it shows that Jarid Sarand has lost his army. Leyrann (talk) 15:48, July 19, 2012 (UTC)